User talk:Seukonnen
Okay dude, we need to make something clear. I read over the conversation and concerns that you have with Primarch11's Eternal Legion chapter, and I understand your concern. However, I ask that you refrain, and never, edit his or anyone elses actual user page again. I understand you meant nothing more than good faith, but editing someone elses actual user page isn't an option. I hope I didn't come off as rude, but I'd just like to let you know. Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 20:14, March 18, 2013 (UTC) This is a rather interesting link in this matter. While I can see your point and encourage communication on this issue, for one the position becomes harder when * Comments contain unchallenged racism. * Artist himself makes a racist comment. I hope you understand my point. --Lither My talk My wiki 20:21, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Also read the comment after that saying you went all "Reasonable Marine" on him, so that pretty much guarantees it was you. Calling this community a "steaming pile of turds" is also fucking ridiculous, these are just normal people doing something they enjoy doing. So here's a thought, don't bring down an entire community because someone made a hiccup, so guess what? If you can't respect people, then don't come knocking on their door when you have a problem with something someone did. Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 20:38, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Well its certainly sad to see things turn out like this. I can see your point. However the similarities seem to be Name, Symbol, and Color Scheme. I grant you the name and CS, but the symbol was not made by Primarch rather another member of the site (also a Deviantart) who made it as a favor. Not only that but everything else is Primarch's own work. Notedly, to see that you made just a reasonable and polite letter, after making such comments about our site, really damages your credence. But whatever reasons are present does not justify conduct. Trashing someone's User Page, calling him names, and general trashing? Our site has had a history with trolls and vandals, so many people here do not take kindly to that. Anyway, i guess the others have covered that. Please inform Blazbaros that no harm was ever intended and that he need not worry about his work. As for you fellow colleagues at Deviantart, please ask them to not slander an entire community over an honestly small issue, cyber-bully another, or generally harass our people. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:17, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Very well. You see we've had scrap with vandals and harassment before and we've had to take a stronger stance against it. Sorry this whole mess has gotten out of hand. Just hope that everyone on both sides calms down. If you can inform everyone on Deviant, especially Blazbaros, that no harm was intended by anyone, that would be great. BTW on wikia, if you message on their TP, they are automatically informed. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:13, March 19, 2013 (UTC) As long as someone out there tries and is reasonable no? -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:28, March 19, 2013 (UTC)